Panels, such as door panels and side panels of a semi-tractor trailer, are produced in a variety of configurations. The various configurations can differ, in part, based on the size and weight of the panels. Lifting and holding panels while attaching the panels to a panel attachment item such as a wall or a semi-tractor trailer can be a job that requires multiple people to lift and hold the panel while one or more other people attach the panel to the panel attachment item. It would be beneficial to reduce the number of people required to maneuver, attach, and remove panels.